interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/r
'''Rabatt rebatto, disconto '''Rabatte (Kleid) reverso; (Beet) areola '''Rabattmarke timbro de rebatto '''Rabbi rabbi(n) (Hebr.) '''Rabbinat rabbinato '''Rabbiner rabbin '''Rabe corvo; weißer ~: fig merla/musca blanc; ave rar; stehlen wie ein ~: robar/furar como un pica '''Rabeneltern parentes disnaturate '''Rabenmutter matre disnaturate '''rabenschwarz nigre corvin; (Nacht) multo obscur '''Rabenstein loco de supplicio '''Rabenvater patre disnaturate '''rabiat furiose, inrabiate '''Rache vengiantia -dzh-; vindicantia; ~ nehmen: s. sich rächen; nach ~ schreien: critar vengiantia '''Rachedurst sete de vengiantia -dzh- '''Rachegefühl sentimento de vengiantia -dzh-; rancor '''Rachegöttin furia; dea vindicatrice/vengiatrice -dzh- '''Rachen m Anat pharynge; (Maul) bucca '''Rachenhöhle pharynge '''Rachenkatarrh pharyngitis '''Rachgier sete de vengiantia -dzh- '''rachgierig assetate de vengiantia -dzh-; vindicative '''Rachitis rachitis '''rachitisch rachitic '''Rachsucht sete de vengiantia -dzh- '''rachsüchtig assetate de vengiantia -dzh-; vindicative '''Racker fam scelerato '''Rad rota; ein ~ schlagen (Pfau): facer le rota; (Fahrrad) bicycletta '''Radachse axe (de rota) '''Radargerät radar '''Radarschirm schermo de radar '''Radarstation station (de) radar '''Radau tumulto; ~ machen: tumultuar '''Radaubruder turbulento, tumultuante '''Raddampfer batello/vapor a rotas '''radebrechen balbutiar; stropiar (un lingua) '''radeln bicyclar; ir a bicycletta; fam pedalar '''Radfahrbahn velodromo '''radfahren bicyclar; ir a bicycletta; fam pedalar '''Radfahrer cyclista '''Radfahrerin cyclista '''Radfahrsport cyclismo '''Radfahrweg pista cyclabile '''Radfelge circulo de rota '''radförmig in forma de rota '''Radi Bot raphano '''radial radial '''Radiation radiation '''Radiator radiator '''radieren (e)rader, cancellar; Techn gravar '''Radierer gravator (al aqua forte) '''Radiergummi gumma (pro rader) '''Radierkunst gravure (F) al aqua forte '''Radiermesser cultello pro rader, raspator '''Radierung (das Radieren) raspatura; (Bild) gravure (F) al aqua forte '''Radieschen raphanetto '''radikal radical '''Radikalismus radicalismo '''Radio radio '''radioaktiv radioactive '''Radioaktivität radioactivitate '''Radioapparat apparato de radio '''Radiobastler radio-amator '''Radioempfang reception/audition (radiophonic) '''Radioempfänger (apparato) receptor '''Radiofunkstation station de emission '''Radiogramm radio(tele)gramma '''Radiohörer auditor de radio '''Radioindustrie industria radiophonic '''Radiokofferapparat coffretto de radio; receptor portative '''Radiokoffergerät coffretto de radio; receptor portative '''Radiologie radiologia '''Radioreporter reporter (E) de radio '''Radiosender (posto/station) emissor '''Radiosendung emission (radiophonic) '''Radiotelegramm radio(tele)gramma '''Radiotelegraphie radiotelegraphia '''radiotelegraphisch ~e Bildübertragung: phototelegraphia '''Radioverbindung communication per radio '''Radiowelle unda hertzian, unda radioelectric; radio-unda '''Radioübertragung radiodiffusion; transmission radiophonic '''Radium radium '''Radiumtherapie radium-therapia '''Radius radio '''Radler cyclista '''Radlerin cyclista '''Radmacher carrero, rotero '''Radmantel parafango '''Radnabe modiolo '''Radreifen pneu(matico) '''Radrennbahn velodromo '''Radrennen cursa cyclistic '''Radscha raja (Hind.) '''radschlagen facer le rota '''Radspeiche radio (de rota) '''Radsport cyclismo '''Radspur sulco del rotas; (Geleise) via '''raffen raper; (hamstern) accaparar; (Kleidung) traher supra '''Raffgier rapacitate '''raffgierig rapace, cupide '''Raffinade sucro raffinate '''Raffinerie raffineria '''raffinieren raffinar '''raffiniert raffinate; fig astute '''ragen eriger se '''Ragout ragout (F) '''Rahe Mar virga '''Rahm crema; ~ abschöpfen: discremar; fig prender le melior parte '''rahmen vi coperir se de crema; vt (Milch: entrahmen) discremar; (Bild) inquadrar Rahmen quadro; (Auto, Fahrrad) chassis (F) '''Rahmenantenne antenna a/de quadro '''Rahmenwerk armatura '''rahmig cremose '''Rain (Grenze) limite; (Waldsaum) bordo '''Rakete rocchetta '''Raketenabschussrampe|Raketenabschußrampe rampa de lanceamento de rocchettas '''Raketenantrieb propulsion per rocchetta/reaction '''Raketenbasis base de rocchettas '''Raketenflugzeug avion a/de rocchetta '''Raketenwaffe arma-rocchetta '''Rammbock massa; Zool (Schafbock, Widder) ariete '''Rammbär massa '''Ramme massa '''rammeln (Hase) copular se '''rammen figer con un massa/batte-palo; Mar sporonar; (Fahrzeug) collider (con) '''Rammler masculo de lepore/resp. conilio '''Rammschiff nave a sporon '''Rammsporn sporon '''Rampe rampa '''Rampenlicht luce de rampa '''ramponieren deteriorar, damnificar, avariar '''Ramsch mercacia, mercalia '''ramschen comprar vender in bloco '''Ramschgeschäft magazin de mercalia '''Ramschladen magazin de mercalia '''ran (heran) ~!: avante (al attacco)! '''Rand bordo; (Saum) orlo; (Buch) margine; (Borte) brodatura; außer ~ und Band: foris de se; discatenate; außer ~ und Band geraten: perder omne mesura '''randalieren tumultuar '''Randauslöser (Schreibmaschine) saltator marginal; suppressor de margine '''Randbemerkung nota marginal '''Randgebiet peripheria; territorio peripheric '''Randleiste bordo/crista marginal '''Randmeer mar litoral '''Randnote nota marginal '''Randstaat Stato limitrophe/peripheric '''Randsteller (Schreibmaschine) marginator; adjustator marginal '''randständig peripheric '''Randverzierung adornamento marginal '''Randzeichnung designo marginal '''Rang rango; Mil grado; (Würde) dignitate; (Stellung) position; ersten ~es: de prime ordine; j-m den ~ ablaufen: superar alicuno '''Rangabzeichen insignia '''Range pueracio '''Rangerhöhung avantiamento (de grado) '''Rangfolge ordine hierarchic '''Rangierbahnhof station de manovras '''rangieren rangiar -dzh-; (Bahn) manovrar Rangieren n manovra '''Rangiergleis via de manovras '''Rangierlokomotive locomotiva de manovras '''Rangklasse classe '''Rangliste Mil lista de avantiamento; (Sport) classification '''Rangordnung hierarchia '''Rangstreit disputa/conflicto de precedentia '''Rangstufe grado '''Rangältester le plus alto in grado; decano '''rank svelte, gracile; (biegsam) flexibile '''Ranke (Rebe) sarmento; (Rebschoß) viticulo; (Stengel) (longe) stirpe '''Ranken (Wein) dar sarmentos '''Rankengewächs planta sarmentose; (kletternd) planta scandente '''rankig sarmentose '''Ranunkel Bot ranunculo '''Ranzen sacco; (fam Bauch) ventre, pancia '''ranzig rancide; ~ werden: rancer '''Ranzigkeit ranciditate '''Rapier rapiera; (sorta de) floretto '''Rappe cavallo nigre; auf Schusters ~n: a pede; sur le cavallo de Sancte Francisco '''Rappel fam mania, tic, follia '''rappeln facer ruito '''Rappen (Geld) centimo '''rappig folle, maniac '''rappköpfig folle, maniac '''Raps Bot colza '''Rapunzel rapunculo '''rar rar '''Rarität raritate; (objecto de) curiositate '''rasant (Geschoßbahn) platte, radente; fig impetuose '''rasch prompte, rapide; Adv presto '''rascheln susurrar; facer ruito; (knistern) crepitar '''Raschheit promptitude, rapiditate '''rasen rabiar; esser furiose/rabide Rasen gazon '''rasend rabide, rabiose, furiose; (Schmerz) acutissime; ~ verliebt: inamorate perditemente; ~er Hunger: fame de lupo; ~ machen: (facer) inrabiar '''Rasenmähmaschine machina a tonder le gazon '''Raserei rabie, furor; (schnelles Fahren) velocitate folle/vertiginose '''Rasierapparat rasorio (de securitate); apparato pro facer le barba; elektrischer ~: rasorio electric '''Rasierbecken platto a barba '''rasieren rasar; facer le barba '''Rasierklinge lamina de rasorio '''Rasierkrem crema a rasar '''Rasiermesser rasorio '''Rasierpinsel pincel/penicillo a/de barba '''Rasierseife sapon a/de barba '''Rasierzeug utensilios Pl de rasura '''Raspel raspa '''raspen raspar '''Rasse racia '''Rassel joculo strepente '''rasseln facer ruito/strepito; mit der Kette ~: succuter le catena; durchs Examen ~: faller in le examine; (röcheln) haber stertores '''Rassenfrage question/problema racial '''Rassenkunde (als beschreibende Völkerkunde) ethnographia '''Rassenlehre (Rassismus) raci(al)smo '''Rassenmischung mesticiage '''Rassepferd cavallo de racia '''rasserein de racia pur '''rassig de racia pur '''rassisch racial '''Rast reposo, pausa; ohne ~: sin pausa '''rasten reposar (se); facer un pausa; Mil facer halto '''Rasthaus albergo '''rastlos infatigabile; sin reposo/pausa '''Rastlosigkeit activitate infatigabile '''Rastort etape (F), halto '''Rasur rasura; (Raspeln) raspatura '''Rat consilio; (Berater) consiliero; (Mittel) remedio; sich bei j-m ~ holen: prender consilio de alicuno; sich keinen ~ mehr wissen: non saper que facer; da ist guter ~ teuer: (il) es difficile trovar un solution; j-n um ~ fragen: demandar/peter consilio ad alicuno '''Rate rata; quota; (Teilzahlung) pagamento a conto; in ~n: a conto '''raten consiliar; (mutmaßen) divinar, conjecturar '''ratenweise per pagamento a conto '''Ratenzahlung pagamento a conto '''Ratgeber consiliero '''Rathaus domo municipal '''Ratifikation ratification '''ratifizieren ratificar '''Ration ration '''rational rational '''rationalisieren rationalisar '''Rationalisierung rationalisation '''Rationalist rationalista '''rationell rational '''rationieren rationar '''Rationierung rationamento '''ratlos perplexe '''Ratlosigkeit perplexitate '''ratsam consiliabile, opportun, conveniente '''Ratsamkeit opportunitate '''Ratschlag consilio '''ratschlagen deliberar '''Ratschluss|Ratschluß decreto '''Ratsdiener ostiero (municipal) '''Ratsherr consiliero municipal '''Ratskeller restaurante/taverna del domo municipal '''Ratsschreiber secretario municipal '''Ratssitzung (session del) consilio/consilieros '''Ratsversammlung assemblea del consili/o,-eros '''Ratte ratto '''Rattenfalle rattiera '''Rattenfänger chassator sch- de rattos; (Hund; a. Rattler) rattero '''Rattengift veneno pro rattos; occide-rattos '''rattern ruitar, strepar, petardar, crepitar Rattern n ruito, strepito, petardo, crepitation '''Raub robamento; (Entführung) rapto; (Beute) preda; (Plündern) rapina, piliage '''Raubbau cultura depredatori/exhauriente; exploitation predatori del solo; ~ treiben: abusar (mit: de); ruinar '''rauben robar, raper, piliar '''Raubfisch pisce vorace/de preda '''Raubgesindel banditos Pl; gang (E) de robatores '''Raubgier rapacitate '''raubgierig rapace '''Raubmord assassinato pro (scopo de) de rapina/robamento '''Raubmörder assassino (pro rapina) '''Raubritter cavallero bandito/piliator/predator '''Raubsucht rapacitate '''Raubtier animal rapace; bestia feroce/de preda '''Raubvogel ave rapace/predal/de preda '''Raubzug razzia; invasion (de saccheos) '''Rauch fumo; in ~ aufgehen: esser le preda del flammas; esser consumite per le foco; ir in fumo '''rauchbar fumabile '''rauchen fumar; ~ verboten!: non/interdicte/prohibite fumar! '''Raucher fumator '''Raucherabteil compartimento de fumatores '''Rauchfahne cauda de fumo '''Rauchfang camino fumivore '''Rauchfleisch carne fumate '''rauchig fumose '''rauchlos sin fumo '''Rauchsalon salon de fumar '''Rauchschleier Mil cortina de fumo '''rauchschwach (Pulver) sin fumo '''Rauchschwalbe hirundine rustic/de camino '''Rauchtabak tabaco a/de fumar '''Rauchtisch tabuletta pro fumatores '''Rauchverbot interdiction de fumar '''Rauchvergiftung intoxication/invenenamento per le fumo/resp. tabaco '''Rauchverzehrer (apparato) fumivoro '''Rauchware (Pelz) pellicias Pl, pellicieria '''Rauchwerk (Pelz) pellicias Pl, pellicieria '''Rauchwolke nube de fumo '''Rauchzimmer s.a. Rauchsalon '''rauf s. herauf '''Raufbold querelator, battaliator '''Raufdegen rapiera '''Raufe grillia de mangiatoria -dzh- '''raufen (Haare) eveller; sich ~: batter se '''Rauferei rixa '''Rauflust mania de querela; humor querelose/rixose '''rauflustig querelose, rixose '''Raufsucht mania de querela; humor querelose/rixose '''rauh rude, aspere; (heiser) rauc; (behaart) villute; (Gegend) salvage '''rauhbeinig rude '''Rauheit rudessa; asperitate; raucitate; (Grobheit) grosseria '''rauhen (Tuch) cardar; (vt u. refl.) mutar; asperar '''rauhhaarig Bot hirsute '''rauhreif pruina '''Raum spatio; (Platz) placia; (Zimmer) local, camera; (Ausdehnung) extension; Phys vacuo; ~ geben: dar loco (a); e-r Bitte ~ geben: exaudir a un demanda/prece '''Raumersparnis economia de spatio '''Raumfahrer astronauta, cosmonauta '''Raumforschung exploration spatial '''Raumgrösse|Raumgröße quantitate geometric '''Rauminhalt volumine, cubatura '''Raumklang (Radio) sono stereophonic '''Raumkunst decoration de interiores '''Raumlehre geometria '''Raummangel manco de spatio '''Raummeter metro cubic; (Holzmaß) stereo '''Raumschiff astronave, nave spatial '''Raumschiffahrt astronautica; navigation interplanetari '''Raumsonde sonda interplanetari '''Raumton stereophonia '''raunen murmurar, susurrar Raunen n murmure, murmuration; susurro, susurration '''Raupe eruca '''Raupenantrieb traction de erucas '''Raupenfrass|Raupenfraß damno facite/causate per le erucas '''Raupenkette Techn eruca '''Raupenschlepper tractor a erucas '''raus s. heraus, hinaus '''Rausch ebrietate; fig ecstase; e-n ~ haben: esser ebrie; sich e-n ~ antrinken: inebriar se; s-n ~ ausschlafen: disinebriar se '''rauschen murmurar; (Laub) fremer, susurrar; (Stoffe) facer frufru; daher~: venir ruitosemente; vorbei~: passar ruitosemente Rauschen n rumor, ruito, susurro, fremito, murmure; (Stoffe) frufru '''rauschend rumorose, ruitose, susurrante, fremente '''Rauschgift (droga) stupefaciente, narcotico '''Rauschgifthandel traffico de stupefacientes/drogas stupefaciente/narcoticos '''Rauschgifthändler trafficante de stupefacientes '''Rauschgiftsüchtige toxicomana '''Rauschgiftsüchtiger toxicomano '''Rauschgold auripelle '''Raute Geom rhombo; Bot ruta '''rautenförmig rhombic, rhomboide '''Rayon (Kunstseide) rayon (E) '''Razzia razzia (F Arab.) '''Reagenz reagente '''Reagenzglas tubo de reaction; probetta '''reagieren reager '''Reaktion reaction '''Reaktionsvermögen facultate de reaction '''Reaktionär reactionario reaktionär reactionari '''Reaktor reactor '''real real, effective '''Realien Pl cosas real; (Sachkenntnisse) cognoscentias positive '''realisieren realisar '''Realismus realismo '''Realist realista '''Realistin realista '''realistisch realista '''Realität realitate '''Reallohn salario real/effective '''Realwert valor real '''Rebe vite; (Zweig) sarmento '''Rebell rebello '''rebellieren rebellar; (sich empören) rebellar se '''Rebellion rebellion '''rebellisch rebelle '''Rebhuhn perdice; junges ~: perdicetto '''Reblaus phylloxera '''Rebpfahl palo de vinia '''Rebstock vite '''Rebus rebus '''Rechen m rastro, rastrello rechen rastrellar '''Rechenaufgabe problema arithmetic '''Rechenbuch libro de arithmetica/calculo '''Rechenfehler error de calculo; miscalculation '''Rechenkunst arithmetica '''Rechenlehrer maestro/professor de arithmetica '''Rechenmaschine machina de calcular '''Rechenschaft conto (ablegen: dar/render); j-n zur ~ ziehen: demandar/peter conto ad alicuno '''Rechenschaftsbericht reporto, relation '''Rechenschaftslegung presentation de contos '''Rechenschieber regula a calculo '''Rechenstunde lection de calculo/arithmetica '''Rechenunterricht inseniamento del calculo/arithmetica '''rechnen calcular; ~ auf: contar super; alles in allem gerechnet: toto ben calculate Rechnen n calculo, arithmetica '''Rechner calculator; arithmetico '''Rechnerin calculatrice; arithmeticiana '''rechnerisch calculatori '''Rechnung calculo; Hdl conto, factura; e-r Sache ~ tragen: tener conto de alique; j-m e-n Strich durch die ~ machen: guastar/turbar le projectos de alicuno; auf j-s ~ stellen: poner in le conto de alicuno; laut ~: secundo factura; auf eigene ~ und Gefahr: a su proprie conto e risco; auf ~ kaufen/resp. verkaufen: comprar vender a credito '''Rechnungsabschluss|Rechnungsabschluß clausura del contos; balancio; conto final '''Rechnungsart methodo de calculo; die vier ~en: le quatro operationes arithmetic '''Rechnungsauszug extracto de conto '''Rechnungsbetrag amonta del factura '''Rechnungsführer contabile '''Rechnungsführung contabilitate '''Rechnungshof corte del contos '''Rechnungsjahr exercitio; anno economic/financiari '''Rechnungskammer corte del contos '''Rechnungslegung rendimento del contos '''Rechnungswesen contabilitate '''recht (Hand, Seite) dextre; (Winkel) recte; (richtig) juste; (passend) conveniente; Adv ben; ~ haben: haber ration; j-m ~ machen: contentar alicuno; ganz ~: benissimo; keiner kann es ihm ~ machen: ille nunquam es satisfacte Recht jure, derecto; (Gerechtigkeit) justitia; Doktor der ~e: doctor in derecto; von ~s wegen: de jure/derecto; secundo le lege; ~ sprechen: facer judicio, judicar; zu ~ bestehen: esser legal; alle ~e vorbehalten: omne le derectos reservate; j-m ~ widerfahren lassen: facer justitia ad alicuno '''Rechte (Hand u. Pol) dextra, derecta; mano dextre/derecte; zur ~n: a(l) dextra/derecta '''Rechteck rectangulo '''rechteckig rectangular '''rechten disputar, arguer, litigar '''rechtfertigen justificar '''Rechtfertigung justification '''rechtgläubig orthodoxe '''Rechtgläubigkeit orthodoxia '''Rechthaber dogmatista '''Rechthaberei dogmatismo '''rechthaberisch dogmatic(amente Adj) '''rechtlich Jur juridic '''Rechtlichkeit (Gesetzlichk.) legalitate '''rechtlinig rectilinee '''rechtlos sin derecto, private de (su) derectos; ponite extra le lege; (rechtswidrig) illegal '''Rechtlosigkeit absentia/privation de derectos; illegalitate, illegitimitate '''rechtmässig|rechtmäßig legal, legitime '''Rechtmässigkeit|Rechtmäßigkeit legalitate, legitimitate '''rechts al dextra/derecta; ~ stehen: Pol esser del dextra/derecta; ~ gehen; sich ~ halten: tener le dextra/derecta; ~ um!: a(l) dextra!; ~ kehrt!: medie torno a dextra! '''Rechtsanspruch derecto (auf: a) '''Rechtsanwalt advocato '''Rechtsanwältin advocat/o,-a '''Rechtsauskunft information juridic '''Rechtsaussen|Rechtsaußen (Sport) ala dextre; exterior dextra '''Rechtsaussenstürmer|Rechtsaußenstürmer (Sport) ala dextre; exterior dextra '''Rechtsbeistand advocato '''Rechtsberater consiliero juridic; jurisconsulto '''Rechtsbruch violation del derecto '''rechtschaffen honeste, probe '''Rechtschaffenheit honest(it)ate; probitate '''Rechtschreibung orthographia '''Rechtsfall caso juridic/litigiose; causa '''Rechtsform forma judiciari '''Rechtsfrage question juridic/de derecto '''Rechtsfähigkeit capacitate juridic '''Rechtsgelehrsamkeit jurisprudentia '''Rechtsgelehrte jurista, jurisconsulta '''Rechtsgelehrter jurista, jurisconsulto '''Rechtsgrundlage base/fundamento juridic '''Rechtsgrundsatz norma legal; maxima de derecto '''rechtsgültig legal, valide; (Schriftstück) authentic '''Rechtsgültigkeit validitate, authenticitate '''Rechtshandel processo, litigio '''rechtshändig dext(e)romane '''Rechtsinnen (Sport) interior dextra '''Rechtsinnenstürmer (Sport) interior dextra '''Rechtskraft fortia de lege '''rechtskräftig valide; ~ machen: validar; ~ sein: esser in vigor; ~ werden: entrar in vigor '''Rechtskunde jurisprudentia '''rechtskundig versate in derecto/jurisprudentia/leges Pl '''Rechtslage situation juridic '''Rechtslehrer professor de derecto '''Rechtsmittel medio legal; recurso; ein ~ einlegen: recurrer; interponer un recurso '''Rechtsnachfolge succession '''Rechtsperson persona juridic '''Rechtspflege (administration del) justitia '''Rechtsprechung jurisdiction '''Rechtssache processo; causa '''Rechtssatz norma/disposition juridic '''Rechtsschutz protection del leges '''Rechtssprache linguage juridic '''Rechtsspruch sententia; verdicto; decision legal '''Rechtsstaat Stato constitutional/de derecto '''Rechtsstreit controversia juridic '''rechtsungültig invalide; (Schriftstück) inauthentic '''Rechtsungültigkeit invaliditate, inauthenticitate '''Rechtsverdreher torque-leges Sg '''Rechtsverdrehung torsion del leges '''Rechtsverfahren procedura '''Rechtsverletzung violation del derecto; infraction del lege '''Rechtsweg den ~ beschreiten: recurrer al tribunales; prender le via judiciari '''rechtswidrig illegal '''Rechtswidrigkeit illegalitate '''Rechtswissenschaft jurisprudentia '''rechtwinkelig rectangular '''rechtwinklig rectangular '''rechtzeitig opportun; Adv a tempore '''Reck barra (fixe) '''Recke m guerrero; (Held) heroe; tapferer ~: valente heroe '''recken extender; (Hals) allongar; sich ~: distender se '''Redakteur radactor '''Redaktion redaction '''Rede discurso; (feierl.) oration; (Sprache) parola; (Ansprache) allocution; e-e ~ halten: facer/pronunciar un discurso/allocution; (Redeweise) linguage; (Unterhaltung) conversation; die in ~ stehende Person: le persona in question; wovon ist die ~?: de que se tracta (il)?; j-m in die ~ fallen: interrumper alicuno; j-m ~ (und Antwort) stehen: dar conto ad alicuno; es ist nicht der ~ wert: non vale le pena (de) parlar de isto; j-n zur ~ stellen: peter explicationes ad alicuno; davon kann keine ~ sein: un discussion de isto es inutile; on non debe pensar ad isto; isto es foris (de) discussion '''Redefluss|Redefluß fluxo de parolas; verbositate, loquacitate '''Redefreiheit libertate de parola '''Redegabe facultate/talento oratori; dono del parola; s.a. Redegewandtheit '''redegewandt eloquente '''Redegewandtheit eloquentia '''Redekunst rhetorica '''redelustig loquace '''reden parlar (über: de); (sagen) dicer; mit sich ~ lassen; non esser intransigente; intender ration; von sich ~ machen: facer parlar de se; ausführlich ~: discurrer; gut ~ haben: haber un belle dicer '''Redensart modo de parlar/dicer; locution; expression '''Rederei (Gerede) diceria; (Gerücht) ruito, rumor '''Redeschwall fluxo de parolas '''Redestrom fluvio/abundantia de parolas '''Redeteil Gram parte del discurso '''Redeweise maniera/modo de parlar; diction; elocution '''Redewendung modo de parlar/dicer; locution; expression '''Redeübung exercitio oratori '''redigieren rediger '''redlich honeste, probe '''Redlichkeit honest(it)ate; probitate '''Redner orator; Hist rhetor '''Rednerbühne tribuna '''Rednergabe dono/talento oratori; eloquentia; s.a. Redegabe '''rednerisch oratori, rhetoric '''redselig loquace '''Redseligkeit loquacitate '''Reduktion reduction '''reduzieren reducer '''Reede rada '''Reeder armator '''Reederei societate/compania de navigation/de armatores/armatorial '''reell real; positive; Hdl honeste '''Reep Mar corda; cordage '''Reepschläger cordero '''Referat reporto, relation '''Referendar referendario '''Referendum referendum (La) (Pl referenda) '''Referent relator, informator '''Referenz referentia '''referieren referer, relatar, informar; facer relation (de) '''reffen Mar serrar le velas '''Reflektant interessato '''reflektieren Phys reflecter; (nachdenken) reflecter (a); ~ auf: interessar se pro; haber in vista '''Reflex reflexo '''reflexiv reflexive '''Reform reforma '''Reformation reforma(tion) '''Reformator reformator '''reformieren reformar '''Reformierter reformato; membro del ecclesia reformate; calvinista '''Refrain refrain (F) '''Regal (Gestell) planca; Pol regal '''Regatta regata '''rege active; (lebhaft) vive; (Verkehr) intense, animate '''Regel regula, norma; in der ~: normalmente '''Regeldetri regula de tres '''regellos disordinate, confuse, irregular, disregulate '''Regellosigkeit disordine, irregularitate, disregulamento '''regelmässig|regelmäßig regular '''Regelmässigkeit|Regelmäßigkeit regularitate; Math symmetria '''regeln regular, arrangiar -dzh-, normalisar; (gesetzlich) regulamentar Regeln Med menstruation '''regelrecht correcte, normal; conforme al regulas '''Regelung regulamento; gesetzliche ~: regulamentation '''regelwidrig contrari al regula; anormal; irregular '''regen mover, agitar; sich ~ (fig etc.): facer se sentir Regen pluvia; starker ~: forte pluvia; feiner ~: pluvia fin; bei ~: per tempore de pluvia; es sieht nach ~ aus: il sembla que il va pluver '''Regenanlage apparato de pluvia artificial '''Regenbogen iris, iride '''Regenbogenfarben Pl irisationes '''Regenbogenhaut Med, Anat iris, iride '''Regenbö borrasca '''Regendach antetecto, tecto protector '''regendicht impermeabile '''regenerieren regenerar '''Regenerierung regeneration '''Regenfall cadita de pluvia '''Regenguss|Regenguß pluvia subite '''Regenhöhe altor pluviometric '''Regenjahr anno pluviose '''Regenkappe cappucio '''Regenmantel impermeabile; mantello de/pro le pluvia (mit Kapuze: con cappucio) '''Regenmenge quantitate de pluvia (cadite) '''Regenmesser m pluviometro '''Regenpfeifer Ornith pluviero '''Regenrinne guttiera '''Regenschauer pluvia subite '''Regenschirm (umbrella) parapluvia '''Regenschirmständer porta-parapluvia '''Regent regente '''Regentag die de pluvia, die pluviose '''Regentin regent(ess)a '''Regentropfen gutta de pluvia '''Regentschaft regentia '''Regentschaftsrat consilio de regentia '''Regenversicherung assecurantia contra le pluvia '''Regenwasser aqua de pluvia; aqua pluvial '''Regenwetter tempore/temperie pluviose/de pluvia '''Regenwurm verme de terra; lumbrico (terrestre) '''Regenzeit station pluviose/del pluvias '''Regie regia; Theat direction artistic (e technic); (Inszenierung) inscenation; ~ führen: diriger le scena '''regieren governar; Gram reger; (lenken) diriger; (herrschen) regnar (super) '''Regierung governamento; (Herrscher) regno; zur ~ gelangen: pervenir al poter al throno '''Regierungsantritt advenimento/accession al poter throno '''Regierungsbezirk districto governamental; (subdivision de un) provincia '''regierungsfeindlich antigovernamental '''Regierungsform regime (F); forma de governamento '''regierungsfreundlich favorabile al governamento; governamental '''Regierungskoalition coalition governamental '''Regierungskrise crise ministerial '''Regierungsmehrheit majoritate governamental '''Regierungspartei partito governamental '''Regierungsrat consilio/resp. consiliero de governamento stato '''Regierungssitz sede del governamento '''Regierungswechsel cambiamento de governamento '''Regierungszeit governamento; (e-s Königs) regno '''Regiment Pol regime (F); governamento; das ~ haben/führen: commandar; tener le bridas del governamento; Mil regimento '''Regimentskommandeur commandante de (un) regimento '''Region region '''regional regional '''Regisseur director artistic; inscenator; regisseur (F) '''Register registro (a. Mus); (im Buch) indice '''Registrator registrator '''Registratur registration; archivo '''registrieren registrar; archivar '''Registrierkasse cassa registratori '''Reglement regulamento '''Regler regulator; Elektr rheostato '''regnen pluver; fein ~: pluvettar; in Strömen ~: diluviar '''regnerisch pluviose '''Regress|Regreß recurso '''Regresspflicht|Regreßpflicht obligation de garantia; responsabilitate '''regresspflichtig|regreßpflichtig submisse al recurso; (civilmente) responsabile '''regsam active, vive; mobile '''Regsamkeit activitate, vivacitate; mobilitate '''Regulator regulator '''regulierbar regulabile '''regulieren regular, adjustar; regularisar; (durch Verordnungen) regulamentar '''Regulierklappe valvula de regulation '''Regulierung regulation '''Regulierwiderstand rheostato '''regulär regular, normal '''Regung movimento; (innere) impulso; (Gemüts~) emotion '''regungslos immobile, inerte '''Regungslosigkeit immobilitate, inertia '''Reh capreolo; (Ricke) capreola '''rehabilitieren rehabilitar '''Rehabilitierung rehabilitation '''Rehbock capreolo '''Rehbraten rostito de capreolo '''Rehkalb capreolett/o,-a '''Rehkeule coxa de capreolo '''Rehkitz capreolett/o,-a '''Reibe raspa, raspator '''Reibeisen raspa, raspator '''Reibelaut fricativa '''reiben fricar, frottar; (Farben) triturar; Med frictionar; (Kartoffeln) raspar '''Reiberei friction (constante); fig collision '''Reibfläche superficie de friction '''Reibung friction '''reibungslos sin difficultates/frictiones '''reich ric (ricc-); Adv riccamente; (reichlich) abundante; ~ und arm: ricches e povres Pl; ~ machen: inricchir; ~ werden: inricchir se; (Land) ~ sein an: abundar in Reich n regno; (Kaiser~) imperio; (Dt. Gesch.) Reich '''reichen vt passar; (Hand) tender; vi extender se; (genügen) bastar, sufficer; so weit der Blick reicht: a perder de vista '''Reicher ricco; homine ric '''reichhaltig abundante, copiose; ric (an: in) '''Reichhaltigkeit abundantia; ricchessa '''reichlich abundante, copiose; ric (an: in); Adv bastante, a bastantia, abundantemente, copiosemente '''Reichsadler aquila imperial '''Reichtum ricchessa '''Reichweite distantia de attingimento '''reif matur (zu: pro); ~ werden: maturar Reif (Frost) pruina '''Reife maturitate; maturation; zur ~ bringen: ducer a maturitate; facer maturar '''reifen maturar; zum Manne ~: attinger le etate matur; (Frost) pruinar Reifen m circulo; (Auto) pneu(matico) '''Reifenpanne avaria/foratura de pneu(matico), panna de pneu '''Reifenschaden avaria/foratura de pneu(matico), panna de pneu '''Reifeprüfung examine de maturitate/fin de studios; baccalaureato '''Reifezeugnis diploma de fin de studios; diploma de baccalaureato/maturitate '''reiflich matur; fig reflectite; nach ~er Überlegung: post matur reflexion '''Reifrock crinolina '''Reigen ronda; den ~ eröffnen: comenciar le dansa '''Reihe fila; (Serie) infilada, serie; (Zeile) linea; Mil rango; jeder nach der ~: cata uno a su torno; ich bin an der ~: es mi torno; wer ist jetzt an der ~?: a qui le torno?; qui seque?; außer der ~: foris del torno; in Reih und Glied: in filas/rangos '''reihen mitter/collocar in fila/rangos; alinear; (Perlen) infilar '''Reihenfabrikation fabrication in series '''Reihenfeuer Mil foco intermittente '''Reihenfolge succession, sequentia, ordine; alphabetische ~: ordine alphabetic '''Reihenhaus domo serial '''Reihenschaltung Elektr connexion in serie '''Reihenuntersuchung examine in serie '''reihenweise per filas/series '''Reiher hairon '''Reiherbusch aigrette (F) '''reihum per torno '''Reim rima '''reimen (sich) ~: rimar; (übereinstimmen) concordar '''reimlos sin rima; non rimate '''Reimschmied rimator; (pej.) mal poeta, poetastro '''rein I pur; (sauber) munde, nette; (klar) clar; (Gewinn) nette; (nur) mer; (keusch) caste; ~ machen: nettar, mundar; ~en Tisch machen (mit): facer tabula rase (de); ~ gar nichts: absolutemente nihil; mit et. ins Reine kommen: resolver alique; mit j-m ins Reine kommen: arrangiar -dzh- se con alicuno; II gl. herein, hinein '''Reinertrag producto nette '''Reinfall fam fiasco; (Täuschung) deception '''reinfallen fam cader in le insidia '''Reingewinn beneficio nette '''Reinheit puritate, munditia, nettitate, claritate; (Keuschheit) castitate '''reinigen appurar, nettar, mundar, depurar; (Luft u. fig) purificar; Med abluer, purgar '''reinigend Med purgative, abluente, detersive '''Reinigung nettatura, appuramento, mundification, depuration, purification; Med purgation, ablution; Chem rectification, affinamento '''Reinigungsmittel detersivo '''Reinkultur cultura (de bacillos); in ~: fig in modo extreme '''reinlegen s. hereinlegen; deciper '''reinlich munde, nette '''Reinlichkeit munditia, nettitate '''Reinmachefrau nettatrice; femina de menage (F) '''reinmachen mundar, nettar '''reinrassig de racia pur '''Reinschrift copia munde '''Reis ris; (Zweig) ram(ett)o; dürres ~: ramo sic; (Sprößling) stirpe '''Reisbrei ris bullite in lacte '''Reisbündel fagotto '''Reise viage; (Rund~) tour (F); auf ~n sein: esser in/de viage; auf ~n gehen; partir in un viage '''Reiseapotheke pharmacia portabile/de viage/itinerari '''Reisebericht relation de viage '''Reisebeschreibung relation de viage '''Reisebus autocar '''Reisebüro agentia de viages; officio de tourismo tu- '''Reiseeindrücke Pl impressiones de viage '''reisefertig preste a/pro partir '''Reisefieber febre del partita '''Reiseführer guida '''Reisegefährte companion de viage '''Reisegefährtin companiona de viage '''Reisegeld pecunia pro un/resp. le viage '''Reisegepäck bagage '''Reisegesellschaft gruppo de touristas tu-; societate de viagiatores -dzh- '''Reisekoffer coffro; (klein) valise (F) '''Reisekosten Pl costos de viage '''reiselustig ~ sein: amar le viages; haber invidia de viagiar -dzh- '''reisen viagiar -dzh- ~ nach: partir pro, ir a; ~ durch: transversar (Akk.); ~ über: passar per '''Reisender viagiator -dzh-; tourista tu- (Geschäfts~) viagiator de commercio '''Reisepass|Reisepaß passaporto '''Reiseplan itinerario '''Reiseroute itinerario '''Reisespesen Pl costos de viage '''Reisestipendium bursa de viage '''Reisetasche bursa/sacco de viage '''Reiseverkehr traffico de(l) viagiatores; tourismo tu-; movimento touristic '''Reiseweg itinerario '''Reiseziel destination '''Reisfeld risiera '''Reisgeflecht (obs.) fascina '''Reisholz ramos sic '''Reisig ramos sic '''Reisigbündel fagotto '''Reisigholz ramos sic '''Reissaus|Reißaus fam ~ nehmen: fugir, escappar '''Reissbrett|Reißbrett planca/tabula de designo '''reissen|reißen eveller; (Witze) dicer, facer; an sich ~: fig usurpar; (Fäden) rumper (se); (sich spalten) finder se Reißen n Med dolores (rheumatic) '''reissend|reißend (Strom) impetuose; (Tier) feroce; (Schmerz) acute '''Reisser|Reißer fam articulo de moda; Theat pecia/spectaculo a successo/effecto '''Reissfeder|Reißfeder tira-lineas '''Reissleine|Reißleine cordon (de apertura) '''Reissnagel|Reißnagel cimice '''Reissschiene|Reißschiene regula a Te (de designo) '''Reissverschluss|Reißverschluß serratura fulmine '''Reisszeug|Reißzeug etui (F) de compasso geometric '''Reisszirkel|Reißzirkel compasso dismontabile/con punctas intercambiabile '''Reisszwecke|Reißzwecke cimice '''Reitanzug ostume de cavalcar amazon '''Reitbahn maneo, hippodromo '''reiten cavalcar; ir a cavallo; equitar; vt ein Pferd ~: montar un cavallo Reiten n equitation; cavalcada '''reitend montate; a cavallo '''Reiter cavallero; Mil a. soldato de cavalleria; spanischer ~: cavallo de Frisia '''Reiterei cavalleria '''Reiterin amazon, cavalcatrice '''Reiterregiment regimento de cavalleria '''Reiterstandbild statua equestre '''Reiterzug cavalcada '''Reitgerte virga '''Reithose bracas Pl de cavallero '''Reitknecht staffero '''Reitkunst equitation '''Reitlehrer maestro de equitation '''Reitpeitsche virga, flagello '''Reitpferd cavallo de sella/montar '''Reitschule schola de equitation '''Reitsport sport equestre/hippic; hippismo, equitation '''Reitstall stabulo pro cavallos de sella '''Reitstiefel botta de equitation '''Reittier cavalcatura '''Reitturnier concurso hippic '''Reitunterricht lectiones de equitation '''Reitweg cammino/pista pro cavalleros '''Reitzeug harnesamento pro cavallo de sella '''Reiz (Ansporn) stimulo; (Erregung) excitation; (stärker) irritation; (Juck~) titillation; (Zauber) charme (F); (Lockung) esca '''reizbar excitabile, irritabile '''Reizbarkeit excitabilitate, irritabilitate '''reizen stimular, excitar, irritar; (anstiften) provocar; (kitzeln) titillar; (locken) escar, attraher, interessar '''reizend excitante, irritante; stimulante; (bezaubernd) charmante sch-; incantator; attractive '''reizlos (fade) insipide; sin charme sch-, inattractive '''Reizmittel excitante, stimulante '''Reizung excitation, irritation; (Anregung) stimulation; (Anstiftung) provocation '''reizvoll charmante sch-, attractive, incantator, attrahente '''rekeln sich ~: distender se '''Reklamation reclamation '''Reklame reclamo; publicitate '''Reklamefachmann agente de publicitate; experto publicitari/in publicitate '''Reklamefilm film publicitari '''Reklamefläche spatio/tabula publicitari '''Reklameschild platta publicitari '''Reklamewesen propaganda, publicitate, reclamo '''reklamieren reclamar (alique ad alicuno); protestar (wegen: contra); reclamar (contra) '''Rekonvaleszent convalescente '''Rekonvaleszentin convalescenta '''Rekonvaleszenz convalescentia '''Rekord record (E); (aufstellen: stabilir; halten: detener; schlagen: batter) '''Rekrut recruta; conscripto '''rekrutieren recrutar '''Rekrutierung recrutamento '''Rektor rector '''Rektorat rectorato '''relativ relative '''Relativität relativitate '''Relativpronomen pronomine relative '''Relativsatz proposition relative '''Relief relievo '''Religion religion '''Religionsfreiheit libertate de religion/culto '''Religionsgeschichte historia del religiones '''Religionskrieg guerra de religion '''Religionslehrer catechista '''Religionsunterricht catechismo; instruction religiose '''Religiosität religiositate; pietate '''religiös religiose '''Reling Mar barra protective; balustrada, parapetto '''Reliquie reliquia '''Reliquienschrein reliquario '''Remise remissa '''Remittent beneficiario '''remittieren remitter '''Remonte remonta '''Remontenpferd cavallo de remonta '''rempeln choccar sch- '''Renaissance Renascentia '''Rendant tresorero, cassero '''Rendezvous (Stelldichein) rendez-vous (F), appunctamento '''renitent refractori, renitente, recalcitrante '''Renitenz renitentia, recalcitrantia '''Rennbahn hippodromo; (f. Fahrräder) velodromo; pista; (f. Autos) autodromo '''Rennboot batello de cursa '''rennen currer; Su cursa '''Rennfahrer curritor '''Rennpferd cavallo de cursa '''Rennplatz turf (E); hippodromo '''Rennreiter jockey (E) '''Rennsport sport hippic '''Rennstall stabulo de cavallos de cursa '''Rennstrecke percurso '''Renntier Zool ren '''Rennwagen auto carro de cursa '''Rennwette sponsion (mutue) '''Renommee renomine, reputation, fama '''renommieren fanfaronar; vantar se (mit: de); Su vanteria '''renommiert renominate (wegen: pro); famose '''renovieren renovar '''Renovierung renovation '''rentabel rentabile; lucrative, profitabile '''Rentabilität rentabilitate, rendimento, lucro '''Rente renta '''Rentenanspruch derecto ad un renta '''Rentenempfänger rentero '''Rentenreform reforma del rentas social '''Rentier Zool ren '''rentieren sich ~: valer le pena; Hdl esser rentabile, render, esser lucrative '''Rentner rentero '''Rentnerin rentera '''Reparation reparation '''Reparatur reparation '''Reparaturwerkstatt officina de reparation '''reparieren reparar '''repatriieren repatriar '''Repatriierung repatriation '''Repertoire Theat repertorio, repertoire (F) '''Repetent repetitor '''Replik replica '''replizieren replicar '''Reportage reportage '''Reporter reporter (E), reportero '''Repressalie represalia '''Reproduktion reprodution '''reproduzieren reproducer '''Repräsentant representante '''repräsentieren representar '''Reptil reptile '''Republik republica '''Republikaner republicano '''Republikanerin republicana '''republikanisch republican '''Requiem missa/officio de requiem '''requirieren requisitionar '''Requirierung requisition; (Forderung) requirimento '''Requisit requisito '''Requisition requisition '''Reseda reseda '''Reserve reserva '''Reserveoffizier officiero de reserva '''Reserverad rota de recambio '''reservieren reservar '''Reservist reservista '''Reservoir receptaculo, reservoir (F); tank (E) '''Residenz residentia '''residieren resider '''Resignation resignation '''resignieren vi ~ auf et.: resignar alique; sich ~ in et.: resignar se ad alique '''resolut resolute '''Resolution resolution '''Resonanz resonantia '''Resonanzboden (Geige) cassa/tabula de resonantia '''Respekt respecto (vor: pro) '''respektieren respectar '''respektive Adv respectivemente '''respektlos irrespectuose, irreverente '''Respektlosigkeit manco de respecto; irreverentia '''respektvoll respectuose '''respektwidrig irreverente '''Ressort resorto; (Geschäft) departimento, (Zuständigkeit) competentia '''Rest resto; Chem, Math residuo; (Tuch) retalio '''Restauflage resto de(l) edition '''Restaurant restaurante, restaurant (F) '''Restaurateur restaurator '''Restauration restauration '''restaurieren restaurar '''Restaurierung restauration '''Restbestand Chem residuo; Hdl saldo '''Restbetrag summa/amonta restante '''restlich restante '''restlos Adv completemente; integremente '''Restschuld debita restante '''Reststickstoff nitrogeno restante '''Restsumme summa restante '''Restzahlung pagamento restante/de un saldo '''Resultat resultato '''resultieren resultar (aus: de) '''Retorte Chem retorta; alambic '''retten salvar; (befreien) delivrar '''rettend salvatori '''Retter salvator; (Befreier) liberator '''Rettich Bot radice; raphano (minor) '''Rettung salvamento; (der Seele) salvation; (Heil) salute; (Befreiung) delivrantia '''Rettungsanker ancora de salvamento '''Rettungsboot barca de salvamento '''Rettungsgürtel cinctura de salvamento '''Rettungsleiter f scala de salvamento '''rettungslos sin remedio/remission; Adv irremediabilemente '''Rettungsmannschaft equipa de salvamento '''Rettungsmedaille medalia de salvamento '''Rettungsmittel medio de salvamento/resp. salute; remedio '''Rettungsring cinctura de salvamento '''Rettungsstelle posto de succurso; guarda medic '''Rettungswache posto de succurso; guarda medic '''Retusche retocco '''retuschieren retoccar '''Reue repententia; (Buße) penitentia; (Zerknirschung) contrition; (Bedauern) regret '''reuelos impenitente '''reuen dar repententia (a); et. reut mich: io me repenti de alique; io regretta alique '''reuevoll repentente, penitential '''Reugeld arrha; (mulcta de) disdicimento '''reuig repentente; contrite '''Reukauf disdicimento '''reumütig repentente; contrite '''Reuse nassa '''Revanche (re)vengiantia -dzh- '''Revanchepartie partita/match (E) de retorno '''revanchieren sich ~: (re)vengiar -dzh- se; reciprocar; sich bei j-m für et. ~: retribuer alique ad alicuno '''Revers reverso '''revidieren revider, revisar '''Revier districto; quartiero; (Polizei~) commissariato; (Jagd~) terreno de chassa sch- '''Revierstube Mil infirmeria '''Revision revision '''Revisionist revisionista '''Revisor revisor '''Revolte revolta '''revoltieren revoltar '''Revolution revolution '''Revolutionär revolutionario revolutionär revolutionari '''Revolver revolver (E), colt (E) '''Revolverblatt folio a/de scandalo '''Revolverheld heroe del revolver (E) '''Revue revista; ~ passieren lassen: passar in revista '''Rezensent recensente, critico '''rezensieren recenser '''Rezension recension, critica '''Rezept recepta '''reziprok reciproc '''Reziprozität reciprocitate '''Rezitativ recitativo '''rezitieren recitar; Su recitation '''Rhabarber rheubarbaro '''Rhapsode rhapsodo '''Rhapsodie rhapsodia '''Rhein Rheno '''Rheinland Rhenania '''Rheinländer rhenano '''rheinländisch rhenan '''Rheinpfalz Palatinato rhenan '''Rheinwein vino del Rheno '''Rhetorik rhetorica '''Rhetoriker rhetorico '''rhetorisch rhetoric '''Rheuma rheumatismo '''Rheumatiker rheumatico '''rheumatisch rheumatic '''Rheumatismus rheumatismo '''Rhinozeros rhinocerote '''rhombisch rhombic '''rhomboid rhomboide '''Rhombus rhombo '''Rhythmik rhythmica '''rhythmisch rhythmic '''Rhythmus rhythmo '''Richtantenne antenna dirigite/directional, '''Richtbeil hacha -sch- del carnifice '''Richtblei (filo a) plumbo '''Richtblock bloco de carnifice/execution '''richten arrangiar -dzh-, adjustar; (zurechtsetzen) disponer; Mil alinear; (lenken) diriger; Jur judicar; (verurteilen) condemnar, sententiar; (Geschütz) punctar; (Briefe, Frage) adressar; Gram sich ~ nach: accordar se con; Mil richt euch!: in linea!; ich werde mich danach ~: io agera in consequentia '''Richter judice; (Schieds~) arbitro; Techn adjustator; (e-s Geschützes) punctator; sich zum ~ aufwerfen: eriger se a judice '''Richteramt judicatura '''Richterin (femina) judice '''richterlich judicial, judiciari '''Richterspruch sententia; judicamento; verdicto '''Richterstand magistratura '''Richterstuhl fig tribunal '''Richtfehler Mil error de punctage '''Richtfeier Arch festa del arbore '''Richtfest Arch festa del arbore '''richtig juste, correcte; (genau) exacte; (wirklich) ver, real; für ~ halten: approbar; tener pro ben; (für) ~ (be)finden: trovar ben conforme '''Richtigkeit justessa, correctessa; exactitude; s-e ~ haben: esser ben fundate; esser in ordine '''richtigstellen rectificar, corriger '''Richtigstellung rectification '''Richtkanonier punctator '''Richtlinie directiva, norma, instruction '''Richtmass|Richtmaß standard (E), mensor; mensura '''Richtplatz loco del supplicio/execution '''Richtscheit Arch regula '''Richtschnur cordon/filo de alineamento; fig norma; regula de conducta '''Richtschwert spada del carnifice; fig gladio del justitia '''Richtstrahler antenna/unda directional/dirigite '''Richtstätte loco del supplicio/execution '''Richtung direction, senso; orientation; fig a. tendentia; (Kunst) schola, stilo; Mil alineamento; (e-s Geschützes) punctage; Pol linea '''richtunggebend guidante '''Richtungsanzeiger indicator de direction; flecha -sch- '''Richtvorrichtung systema de punctage '''Richtwaage nivello de mason/murator '''Ricke capreola '''riechen oler, odorar, olfacer; gut/resp. schlecht ~: sentir bon/resp. mal; vt flairar fle-; fam j-n nicht ~ können: non poter supportar/suffrer alicuno; an e-r Blume ~: respirar le perfumo de un flor '''Riecher fam bon naso; fig flair (F), sagacitate '''Riechfläschchen flacon (F) de perfumo '''Riechorgan organo olfactive '''Riechsalz sal aromatic volatile '''Ried (Sumpf) marisco; (Rohr) canna; (Binse) junco '''Riedgras carice, carex '''Riefe cannellatura; stria '''riefeln cannellar, striar '''riefen cannellar, striar '''Riege section '''Riegel pessulopulsar); (Stange) barra; (Seife) bricca (de sapon) '''Riegelstellung Mil barrage; position de barriera '''Riemen corregia; (Ruder) remo '''Riemenantrieb transmission a/per corregia '''Riemenscheibe Techn polea '''Ries (Maß) risma '''Riese gigante, colosso '''Rieselfeld campo irrigate/de irrigation '''rieseln defluer; (Bach) murmurar; (fein regnen) pluvettar; (graupeln) grandinettar '''Riesengestalt colosso '''riesengross|riesengroß gigantesc, colossal '''riesenhaft gigantesc, colossal '''Riesenkraft fortia herculee '''Riesenschlange boa (constrictor) '''Riesenschritt passo de gigante '''riesig gigantesc; ~e Freude: enorme placer '''Riesin giganta, gigantessa '''Riff scolio '''riffeln cannellar; (Flachs) disgranar '''Rille (parve) cannellatura; (Schallplatte) sulco '''Rind bove; junges ~: bovello '''Rinde cortice; (Brot~, Käse~) crusta '''Rinderbraten rostito de bove '''Rinderhirt bovero '''Rinderleder corio de vacca [weiches: vacchetta '''Rinderpest peste bovin '''Rinderschmorbraten (carne de) bove o vacca estufate '''Rinderzunge lingua de bove '''Rindfleisch (carne de) bove/resp. vacca '''rindig corticose, crustose '''Rindvieh bestial bovin/cornate; fig asino, stupido '''Ring anello, anulo; (Ehe~) anello nuptial; (Reif) circulo; (Kreis) rondo, circulo; (Sport) ring (E); (Gestirn) halo; (Trust) trust (E); ~ blasen beim Rauchen: facer rondos de fumo '''Ringbahn ferrovia tram de cinctura; linea circular '''Ringellocke bucla de capillos '''Ringelnatter colubra a collar '''Ringeltanz dansa ronde '''Ringeltaube palumb/o,-a; pipion a collo/collar '''ringen (winden) torquer; (kämpfen) luctar (mit: contra); mit dem Tode ~: agonisar; nach Atem ~: respirar con difficultate Ringen n lucta(tion) '''Ringer luctator '''Ringfinger digito anular '''ringförmig anular '''Ringheft quaderno con anellos mobile '''Ringkampf lucta '''Ringkämpfer luctator '''Ringmauer vallo circular; circumvallation '''Ringrichter arbitro '''ringsum circa, circum; in torno (um: de) '''ringumher circa, circum; in torno (um: de) '''Rinne canaletto; (Dach~) guttiera; Arch cannellatura '''Rinnsal rivetto '''Rinnstein aquiero (stratal) '''Rippe costa; Bot, Arch nervura '''rippen cannellar; gerippter Samt: villuto costate '''Rippenfell pleura '''Rippenfellentzündung pleuritis '''Rippenstoss|Rippenstoß colpo/pulsata in le costas '''Rippenstück cotelette (F) '''Rips reps (F) '''Risiko risco (eingehen: prender) '''riskant riscose '''riskieren riscar '''Rispe Bot panicula '''Riss|Riß ruptura, laceration; (Spalt) fissura; (Loch~) laceratura; (Spaltung) scission; e-n ~ bekommen: finder se '''rissig fisse '''Rist (Fuß~) collo del pede; metatarso; (Hand~) dorso del mano; metacarpo '''Ritt cavalcada; cursa/promenada a cavallo '''Ritter cavallero; zum ~ schlagen: armar cavallero; arme ~ Pl: (Speise) trenchos -sch- de pan frite; fritura '''Ritterburg castello feudal '''Rittergut feudo; terra seniorial '''Ritterkreuz cruce de cavallero '''ritterlich cavalleresc, cavallerose '''Ritterlichkeit cavalleria; character cavallerose '''Ritterorden ordine de cavalleria '''Ritterschaft cavalleria '''Ritterschlag den ~ erhalten: esser armate cavallero; den ~ erteilen: armar cavallero '''Rittersporn Bot delphinio '''Rittertum cavalleria '''rittlings (como) a cavallo (super) '''Rittmeister capitano de cavalleria '''Ritual ritual '''rituell ritual '''Ritus rito '''Ritze fissura, finda; (Schramme) grattatura '''ritzen finder, grattar; Med excoriar; (Risse in et. machen) striar; Chir incider '''Rivale rival '''Rivalin rivala '''rivalisieren rivalisar '''Rivalität rivalitate '''Rizinus ricino '''Rizinusöl oleo de ricino '''Robbe phoca '''Roboter robot (Tsch.) '''robust robuste '''Rochen (Fisch) raia '''Rock habito, jaco, jachetta; (Gewand) roba; (Über~) cappotto; (Waffen~) tunica; (Damen~) gonna, gonnella '''Rocken m rocca '''Rockschoss|Rockschoß cauda de habito/resp. roba '''Rocktasche tasca de habito '''Rodel slitta; (~schlitten, a.) toboggan (E) '''Rodelbahn pista de/pro slittas '''rodeln slittar '''Rodelschlitten slitta; (mit Steuerung) bobsleigh (E) '''roden sarcular, extirpar; (urbar machen) render arabile; coler; deforestar '''Rodland terra (novemente) cultivate/deforestate '''Rodler slittator '''Rodlerin slittatrice '''Rodung (Urbarmachung) deforestation '''Rogen ovos Pl de pisce '''Roggen secale '''Roggenbrot pan de secale '''roh crude; (nicht verarbeitet) brute; fig rude, brutal; (unvollkommen) rudimentari '''Rohbau muratura; obra brute '''Roheinnahme recepta brute '''Roheisen ferro brute '''Roheit cruditate; fig rudessa, brutalitate, grosseria '''Rohertrag producto brute; (Geld) recepta brute '''Rohfabrikat producto brute non manufacturate '''Rohkost regime (F)/cibo vegetarian; dieta crude '''Rohköstler vegetariano '''Rohköstlerin vegetariana '''Rohling bruto '''Rohmaterial materia prime '''Rohprodukt producto brute non manufacturate '''Rohr canna; (Binse) junco, (spanisches) junco de India; (Röhre) tubo; (Leitungs~) conducto; Mil cannon '''Rohrbruch ruptura de tubo/resp. cannon '''Rohrdach tecto de cannas '''Rohrdommel Ornith botauro (stellar) '''Rohrflöte flauta campestre '''Rohrgeflecht (Matte) matta tressa de junco '''Rohrgerüst scafoltage tubular '''Rohrleger plumbero; installator de tubos '''Rohrleitung conducta, tubatura '''Rohrpost posta pneumatic '''Rohrpostkarte carta postal pneumatic/tubular '''Rohrschlange Techn tubo spiral '''Rohrspatz emberiza '''Rohrsperling emberiza '''Rohrstock canna (de junco) '''Rohrstuhl sedia cannate '''Rohrzucker sucro/saccharo de canna '''Rohseide seta crude/rude '''Rohstahl aciero brute '''Rohstoff materia prime '''Rohöl oleo crude/rude '''Rolladen jalousie (F) rolante '''Rollbahn pista de partita/resp. atterrage '''Rolle rolo; (Flaschenzug) polea; (Walze) cylindro; (Spule) bobina; (Wäsche) calandra; (Liste) lista, registro; fig aus der ~ fallen: comportar se mal; e-e (große) ~ spielen: jocar un (grande) rolo; das spielt keine ~: isto non importa/non ha importantia '''rollen rolar; vt volver, rolar; (Wäsche) calandrar; ~des Material: material rolante; ~des Rad: rota tornante Rollen n rolamento (a. Mar); (Wäsche) calandrage '''Rollenbesetzung Theat distribution del rolos/partes '''rollend rolante '''Roller (Kinder~) autopede; trottinette (F); (Motor~) scooter (E) '''Rollfeld terreno de atterrage '''Rollfilm rolo/bobina de pellicula(s)/film '''Rollgeld camionage '''Rollkutscher carrettero, camionero '''Rollmops haringo rolate/inrolate '''Rollschinken gambon (in)rolate '''Rollschuh patin de rotas; ~ laufen: patinar super rotas '''Rollschuhlaufen patinage a rotas '''Rollsitz (im Boot) sede/banco mobile '''Rollstuhl sedia rolante/a rotas '''Rolltreppe scala rolante/mobile '''Rollwagen camion '''Rollwäsche linage calandrate/resp. a calandrar '''Roman roman, romance '''Romane latino '''romanhaft romanesc '''Romanik stilo romanic '''Romanin latina '''romanisch romanic '''Romanist romanista '''Romanistik philologia romanic; romanistica '''Romanliteratur litteratura romanesc '''Romanschreiber romancero, novellista '''Romanschreiberin romancera, novellista '''Romanschriftsteller romancero, novellista '''Romanschriftstellerin romancera, novellista '''Romantik romanticismo '''Romantiker romantico '''romantisch romantic '''Romanze romance, ballada '''Ronde ronda '''Rosa (color de) rosa '''Rose rosa; Med erysipela; wilde ~: rosa salvage '''Rosenbusch rosario '''rosenfarbig rosee '''Rosengarten roseto '''Rosenhain roseto '''Rosenkohl caule de Brussel/Bruxelles '''Rosenkranz Rel rosario '''Rosenmontag lunedi de carneval '''rosenrot rosa(te) '''Rosenstock rosiero; wilder ~: rosiero salvage '''Rosenstrauch rosiero; wilder ~: rosiero salvage '''Rosenwasser aqua de rosas, aqua rosate '''Rosenzucht cultura del rosieros '''Rosenzüchter cultivator de rosieros '''Rosenöl essentia/oleo de rosas '''Rosette rosetta; Arch rosa '''rosig rosate, rosee; in ~er Laune sein: esser de multo bon humor; esser ben disposite; alles ~ sehen: vider toto rosee '''Rosine uva sic '''Rosmarin rosmarino '''Ross|Roß cavallo '''Rossapfel|Roßapfel fam stercore de cavallo '''Rosshaar|Roßhaar crin (de cavallo) '''Rosshaarmatratze|Roßhaarmatratze matras de crin '''Rosskamm|Roßkamm pectine/brossa de cavallo '''Rosskastanie|Roßkastanie hippocastania, marron '''Rosskastanienbaum|Roßkastanienbaum marroniero '''Rost ferrugine; (Brat~) grillia '''Rostbraten carne grilliate; grilliada '''rosten oxydar se '''rostfarbig ferruginose '''Rostfleck macula de ferrugine '''rostfrei inoxydabile '''rostig ferruginose '''Rostschutzanstrich pictura anticorrosive '''Rostschutzmittel antiferrugine, anticorrosivo '''rot rubie, rubre; (kupfer~) rubicunde; ~ werden: rubescer; das ~e Kreuz: le Cruce Rubie Rot n (Schminke) rouge (F); (Farbe) rubio, rubro '''Rotation rotation '''Rotationsmaschine machina rotative; rotativa '''Rotauge (Fisch) cyprino '''Rotbart barba rubie; (der Kaiser) Barbarossa '''rotblond rubee '''rotbraun rubie-brun '''Rotbuche fago rubie '''rotbäckig con/de genas rubie '''Roteiche robore '''Roteichenwald roboreto '''Rotfuchs (Pferd) cavallo brun '''rotgelb jalne-rubie '''rotglühend rubie-calide '''rothaarig con capillos rubee '''Rothaut pelle rubie '''rotieren rotar, girar '''rotierend giratori; rotatori, rotative '''Rotkehlchen rubecula; fam pectore-rubie '''Rotkohl caule rubie '''Rotkraut caule rubie '''Rotkäppchen Cappucietto Rubie '''Rotlauf Med (Rose) erysipela (porcin) '''Rotschwänzchen cauda-rubie '''Rotstift stilo rubie '''Rottanne picea '''Rotte banda, truppa; Mil fila '''rotten sich ~: reunir/gruppar/assemblar/attruppar se '''Rottenführer chef (F) de banda/resp. truppa, fila '''Rotunde rotunda '''rotwangig con/de genas rubie '''Rotwein vino rubie '''Rotwelsch argot (F) '''Rotwild cervos e capreolos Pl '''Rotz muco '''rotzig mucose '''Rotznase fam mucon '''Roulade beefsteak (E) inrolate '''Rouleau store; (äußeres) jalousie (F), persiana '''Roulette roulette (F) '''Route route (F) '''Routine routine (F); practica, experientia; (Person von Routine) routinero '''routinemässig|routinemäßig routinari ru-; experimentate '''Rubel rublo '''Rubin rubino '''Rubrik rubrica '''Rubrikator rubricator '''rubrizieren rubricar, classificar '''ruchbar public, notori; ~ machen: divulgar; ~ werden: divulgar se '''ruchlos scelerate, perverse '''Ruchlosigkeit sceleratessa, perversitate, depravation '''Ruck succussa; mit e-m ~: de un colpo '''ruckartig succussemente Rückäusserung|Rückäußerung replica, responsa '''Rucksack sacco de tourista tu-/resp. alpinista; sacco alpin/de montania '''ruckweise a/per succussas '''Rudel banda, grege, truppa '''rudelweise per bandas etc. '''Ruder remo; (Steuer~) governaculo, timon; fig ans ~ kommen: arrivar al poter; am ~ sein: esser al poter '''Ruderbank banco/sede del rematores '''Ruderboot barca a/de remos '''Ruderer remator '''Rudererin rematrice '''Ruderklampe tolete '''Ruderklub club (E) nautic; societate de canoeros '''rudern remar; (schwimmen) natar Rudern (le) remar, canoage '''Ruderregatta regata '''Ruderschlag colpo de remo(s) '''Rudersport (le) remar, canoage '''Ruderverein club (E) nautic; societate de canoeros '''Ruf crito; (Anruf) appello; (Berufung) vocation; (Ansehen) reputation, fama, renomine; (Berühmtheit) celebritate; er hat e-n ~ (als Professor) erhalten: ille ha essite vocate ad un cathedra (de); in üblen ~ bringen: discreditar, diffamar '''rufen (schreien) critar, clamar; vt vocar, appellar; um Hilfe ~: peter succurso; fig wie gerufen kommen: venir a proposito; ins Gedächtnis ~: rememorar, recordar; zu Gott ~: invocar Deo; ins Leben ~: dar vita (a); fundar, crear; j-n ~ lassen: facer venir alicuno '''Rufname prenomine (usual) '''Rufnummer numero de appello (telephonic) '''Rufweite in ~: a portata de voce '''Rufzeichen Tel signal de appello '''Rugby rugby (E) '''Ruhe (Ausruhen) reposo; (innere) tranquillitate, calma (a. Mar); (Stille) silentio; (Friede) pace; die öffentliche ~: le pace/ordine public; zur ~ bringen: calmar; ~ gebieten: ordinar le silentio; sich zur ~ setzen: retirar se; in ~ lassen: lassar tranquille/in pace; ~!: silentio!; (Seelenfriede) quietude; angenehme ~!: reposa ben! '''Ruhebank banco de reposo '''ruhebedürftig qui/que besonia reposo '''Ruhegehalt pension (de retiro) '''Ruhegehaltsempfänger pensionario '''Ruhekur cura de reposo '''Ruhelage (position de) reposo '''ruhelos sin reposo; agitate '''Ruhelosigkeit agitation (continue); inquietude '''ruhen reposar; (Arbeit, Verkehr) esser suspendite; hier ruht: hic jace/reposa; (Blick) ~ auf: esser fixate super; (Verdacht) pesar super; nicht ~ bis: non haber pace usque; e-e Arbeit ~ lassen: suspender un labor '''Ruhepause pausa; intervallo; e-e ~ machen: reposar '''Ruhestand quiescentia; retiro; in den ~ versetzen: quiescer; pensionar; in den ~ treten: retirar se '''Ruhestellung position normal/de reposo; Mil cantonamento (de reposo); in ~: in reserva '''Ruhestifter pacificator '''Ruhestätte asylo; loco de reposo; letzte ~: ultime demora; (Grab) sepulcro '''Ruhestörer perturbator (del pace/quiete public) '''Ruhestörung perturbation; nächtliche ~: strepito (del quiete) nocturne '''Ruhetag die de reposo '''ruhevoll calme; (friedlich) pacibile '''Ruhezustand (position de) reposo; im ~: in reposo '''ruhig tranquille; (still) quiete, silentiose, silente; (sanft) placide; ~!: silentio!; sich ~ verhalten: tener se tranquille '''Ruhm gloria; fama; renomine; j-m zum ~e gereichen: contribuer al gloria de alicuno; man muß ihm zum ~e sagen: on debe dicer lo a su laude '''ruhmbedeckt coperte de gloria; gloriose '''Ruhmbegier aviditate de gloria '''Ruhmbegierde aviditate de gloria '''ruhmbegierig avide de gloria '''Ruhmeshalle pantheon '''ruhmlos ingloriose; sin gloria; (unbekannt) obscur '''ruhmredig vangloriose '''Ruhmredigkeit vangloria '''ruhmreich gloriose '''Ruhmsucht aviditate de gloria '''ruhmsüchtig avide de gloria '''ruhmvoll gloriose '''Ruhr Med dysenteria '''ruhrartig dysenteric '''Ruin ruina; ~en Pl: ruinas '''ruinieren ruinar; Su ruinamento '''ruinös ruinose '''rum s. herum Rum rum (E) '''Rummel (Getöse) strepito, tumulto; (Betrieb) animation; den ~ kennen: cognoscer le colpo/truco '''Rummelplatz campo de feria; parco de amusamento '''rumoren ruitar, rumorar, tumultuar '''Rumpelkammer camera de disembarasso/restos/residuos/antiqualias/cosalias '''Rumpelkasten coffro pro vetule utensilios; (alte Kutsche) vetule cochi -sch-/carrossa '''rumpeln facer fracasso '''Rumpf trunco, torso; (Gerippe) carcassa; (Schiffs~) corpore (del nave); Flugz fuselage (F); (Kunst) busto, torso '''rund ronde, rotunde; (kreisförmig) circular; Adv fig ~ heraus: francamente; ~ machen: arrotundar; ~ werden: arrotundar se; (ungefähr) approximat(iv)emente; (bei Zahlen) in cifras ronde/rotunde; circa '''Rundbau rotunda '''Rundblick panorama '''Rundbogen arco ronde/rotunde '''Runde (Kreis) rondo; (~gang Mil) ronda; die ~ machen: facer le ronda; (Sport) reprisa; e-e ~ (Bier) (aus)geben: pagar un ronda (de bira) '''runden arrotundar '''Runderlass|Runderlaß circular '''Rundfahrt tour (F); circuito '''Rundflug circuito aeree '''Rundfrage inquesta (per medio de un circular) '''Rundfunk radio, radiotelephonia, radiodiffusion; im ~ hören: audir le radio; durch ~ verbrei ten: radiodiffunder '''Rundfunkbastler radioexperimentator '''Rundfunkdarbietung radioemission, emission radiophonic '''Rundfunkempfang audition, reception '''Rundfunkgebühr taxa radiophonic '''Rundfunkgerät apparato de radio '''Rundfunkhörer auditor del radio, radioauditor '''Rundfunkmeldung communication/message/annuncio radiodiffundite '''Rundfunkprogramm radioprogramma '''Rundfunkrede discurso radiodiffundite; radio-discurso '''Rundfunksender station emissori, radiotransmissor '''Rundfunksendung radioemission, radiotransmission '''Rundfunksprecher annunciator/locutor/parlator de radio '''Rundfunkstation station emissori, radiotransmissor '''Rundfunkübertragung radiodiffusion, radiotransmission '''Rundgang tour (F); Mil ronda '''Rundgesang canto/cantion (cantate) in ronda '''Rundheit rotunditate '''rundheraus francamente; rotundemente '''rundherum in torno/rondo '''Rundlauf (Turnen) passos Pl de gigante '''rundlich arrotundate; Pers grassette '''Rundmarsch circuito pedestre '''Rundreise viage circular; circuito '''Rundreisefahrkarte billet circular '''Rundschau panorama; (Zeitschrift) revista '''Rundschreiben circular '''rundu (her) in torno; circa '''Rundung rotunditate; curva '''rundweg Adv ro(tu)ndemente '''Rune runa '''Runenschrift characteres Pl/scriptura runic '''Runkelrübe beta-rapa '''runter s. herunter '''Runzel ruga; ~n bekommen: arrugar se '''runzeln arrugar, corrugar; die Stirne ~: arrugar le fronte '''runzlig rugose; ~ werden: arrugar/corrugar se '''rupfen (Geflügel) plumar; (aus~) displumar; (ausreißen) eveller; mit j-m ein Hühnchen zu ~ haben: haber contos a regular con alicuno '''Rupie rupia '''ruppig rude, hirsute; (schäbig) misere '''Russ|Ruß fuligine '''russartig|rußartig fuliginose '''russen vt tinger de fuligine; vi producer/causar fuligine '''russig|rußig fuliginose; coperte de fuligine '''Rute virga; (Maß) pertica; (Schwanz) cauda '''Rutenbündel fasce de virgas '''Rutengänger trovator cercator per virga; rhabdomante '''Rutenhieb colpo de virga(s) '''Rutenstreich colpo de virga(s) '''Rutsch (Berg~) glissamento '''Rutschbahn glissatorio; (Ächterbahn) montanias Pl russe '''rutschen glissar; (Auto a.) patinar '''Rutschpartie fam parve excursion '''Rutschtuch (Feuerwehr) panno glissator(i) '''rächen vengiar -dzh-, vindicar; sich ~ für: vengiar/vindicar se de; sich ~ (gestraft werden): expiar se '''Rächer vengiator -dzh-; vindicator '''Rächerin vengiatrice -dzh-; vindicatrice '''Rädchen rotetta; (Kammrad, Zahnrad) pinnion '''Rädelsführer ductor, menator; chef sch-/capite de banda '''rädern rumper/franger super le rota; (mit Rädern versehen) munir de rotas; fig wie gerädert: fatigatissime '''Räderwerk rotage; (Getriebe) ingranage '''rändern bordar, orlar '''Ränke intrigas Pl; ~ schmieden: intrigar '''Ränkeschmied intrigante '''Räteregierung governamento del sovietes '''Räterepublik republica sovietic '''Rätesystem systema/regime sovietic '''Rätsel enigma, problema '''rätselhaft enigmatic, problematic, (geheimnisvoll) mysteriose '''Räuber robator, raptor, piliator; (Straßen~) brigante, bandito '''Räuberbande banda de robatores/banditos/brigantes '''Räuberei rapina, brigantage '''Räubergeschichte historia de brigantes '''Räuberhauptmann chef (F) de brigantes '''Räuberhöhle spelunca de robatores/brigantes '''räuberisch rapace, brigantesc '''räubern robar, sacchear, rapinar '''Räucheraal anguilla fumigate '''Räucherhering haringo fumate '''Räucherkammer fumigatorio '''Räucherkerze candela de fumigation '''räuchern fumar, fumigar; Rel incensar '''Räucherung fumigation '''Räucherware producto/carnes Pl fumigate '''Räude (Krätze) scabie; (Grind) tinea '''räudig scabiose, tineose; ~es Schaf: ove tineose; fig a. mal persona '''räumen (Gebiet) evacuar, disoccupar; (säubern) disembarassar '''räumlich del/in le spatio; spatial '''Räumlichkeit spatio, spatialitate; (Örtlichkeit) local '''Räumung evacuation; Jur expulsion '''Räumungsausverkauf liquidation total '''Räumungsklage intimation de expulsion '''räuspern sich ~: tussir levemente, tussettar '''röcheln stertorar; Su stertor '''Röhre tubo; (Leitungs~) conducto; Anat ducto; Chir cannula; (Radio) lampa; valvula '''röhren (Hirsch) bramar '''Röhrenempfänger receptor a lampas/valvulas '''röhrenförmig tubular, tubulate '''Röhrenkessel caldiera tubular '''Röhrensystem canalisation '''Röhricht canneto, junceto '''Römer (Glas) vitro (verde) a vino; (Volk) Romano '''römisch roman '''röntgen radiographar; (durchleuchten) facer un radioscopia '''Röntgenapparat apparato radiographic '''Röntgenaufnahme radiographia '''Röntgenbehandlung Med radiotherapia '''Röntgenbild röntgenogramma '''Röntgenologe röntgenologista '''Röntgenologie röntgenologia '''Röntgenstrahlen Pl radios X '''Röntgenuntersuchung radioscopia '''rören bramar '''Rösselsprung salto de cavallo, salto equin '''Röstbrot toast (E); pan torrite/tostate '''Röste (Flachs) maceratorio '''rösten grilliar; (braten) rostir; (Brot, Kaffee) tostar, torrer, torrefacer; (Flachs) macerar Rösten n torrefaction; (Flachs) maceration '''Röstmaschine torrefactor '''Röstofen furno de/pro grilliar '''Röstpfanne patella de frir; fritoria '''Röte rubor '''Röteln roseola; Med (Masern) rubeola '''röten rubescer '''rötlich rubee, rubeastre '''Rübe rapa; gelbe ~: carota; weisse ~: rapa (blanc); rote ~: betarapa '''Rübenfeld campo de rapas '''Rübenzucker sucro de beta(-rapa) '''Rübsamen colza '''Rüböl oleo de colza/rapa '''Rückansicht vista de detra '''Rückanspruch recurso '''Rückantwort responsa; ~ bezahlt: responsa pagate '''Rückbewegung movimento retrograde '''rückbezüglich relative; Gram reflexive; (bezüglich) relative '''Rückblick reguardo retrospective '''rückdatieren antedatar '''rücken mover, displaciar; vi mover se; näher ~: approchar -sch-; an j-s Stelle ~: prender le placia de alicuno; reimplaciar alicuno; (vorwärts) avantiar; (rückwärts) retrogradar Rücken dorso; (Berg~) cresta; die Hände auf dem ~: le manos detra le dorso '''Rückendeckung Mil protection per retroguarda; fig appoio '''Rückenflosse pinna dorsal '''Rückenflug Flugz volo invertite '''Rückenlehne dorso '''Rückenmark medulla spinal '''Rückenmarkentzündung medullitis '''Rückenschmerz dolor dorsal '''Rückenschwimmen natation super le dorso '''Rückenstück Kochk lumbo '''Rückenwind vento de detra; Mar vento in poppa '''Rückenwirbel vertebra dorsal '''Rückerinnerung reminiscentia '''Rückerstattung restitution '''Rückfahrkarte billet de ir e retro/retorno '''Rückfahrschein billet de ir e retro/retorno '''Rückfahrt retorno '''Rückfall Med recidiva; recadita '''Rückflug volo de retorno '''Rückfluss|Rückfluß refluxo '''Rückforderung revindication '''Rückfracht frete de retorno '''Rückfrage contrademanda; ~ halten: peter plus (ample) informationes '''rückfällig recidive; ~ werden: recidivar '''Rückfälliger recidivista '''Rückfälligkeit recidivitate '''Rückgabe restitution '''Rückgang retorno; (Rückwärtsgehen) re(tro)gression; (Abnahme) declino, bassa, diminution '''Rückgewinnung recuperation '''Rückgliederung reattachamento -sch- '''Rückgrat spina dorsal; fig fortia, character '''Rückgratsverkrümmung curvatura/deviation del columna vertebral '''rückgängig retrograde; ~ machen: cancellar, annullar '''Rückhalt reserva; (Stütze) appoio '''rückhaltlos Adv sin reserva; francamente, sincermente '''Rückhandschlag (Tennis) colpo reverse '''Rückkauf recompra, redemption, reacquisition '''Rückkehr retorno '''Rückkoppelung (Radio) (accopulamento de) re(tro)action '''Rückkopplung (Radio) (accopulamento de) re(tro)action '''Rücklage reserva (de fundos) '''Rücklauf retorno, refluxo; (Geschütze) reculo '''Rücklaufbremse freno de reculamento '''Rücklehne dorso '''Rücklicht reflector/luce posterior '''Rücklieferung restitution; retorno (de merces) '''rücklings retro; a/per detra; ~ gehen: marchar -sch- retro '''rückläufig retrograde, regrediente '''Rückmarsch retromarcha -sch-; regression; (Rückzug) retraite (F) '''Rückporto porto pro le retorno/resp. responsa '''Rückprall contracolpo, retrochoc -sch-, repercussion '''Rückreise (viage de) retorno '''Rückschau reguardo retrospective; retrospecto, retrospection '''Rückschlag contracolpo; repercussion; fig reverso '''Rückschluss|Rückschluß conclusion '''Rückschritt retrogression, retrogradation; Pol reaction '''rückschrittlich retrograde, regressive; Pol reactionari '''Rückseite reverso; (der Hand) dorso; Typ (Blatt) verso '''Rücksendung re(tro)invio '''Rücksicht respecto, reguardo, consideration; ~ nehmen auf: haber reguardo a; prender in consideration; mit ~ auf: considerante (Akk.); in consideration de; con reguardo a; in respecto a; ohne ~ auf: sin reguardo a; mit ~ darauf, daß: viste que; considerante que '''rücksichtslos sin reguardo/respecto (a); indelicate, inconsiderate '''Rücksichtslosigkeit manco de consideration/reguardos; indelicatessa, indiscretion '''rücksichtsvoll plen de reguardos; reguardose '''Rücksitz sede posterior/de detra '''Rückspiegel (Auto) retrovisor; speculo retrovisori/retroscopic '''Rückspiel (Sport) match (E) de retorno '''Rücksprache colloquio, conferentia, consultation; ~ nehmen mit j-m: conferer con alicuno '''Rückstand resto; (Zahlungs~) arretrato; Chem residuo '''Rückstoss|Rückstoß repulsa, retrochoc -sch-; colpo a detra; Phys repulsion; (Zurückprallen) repercussion; (Gewehr) reculamento '''Rückstrahler reflector posterior '''rückständig arretrate (a. fig); restante; Chem residual, residue '''Rückständigkeit spirito arretrate '''Rücktaste (Schreibm.) tasto de retorno '''Rücktritt demission, dimission; retiro; (Fahrrad) retropedalage '''Rücktrittbremse freno a retropedal '''Rückvergütung reimbursamento '''Rückversicherung reassecurantia '''Rückwand pariete posterior/del fundo '''Rückwanderer repatriato, repatriante '''Rückweg (cammino del) retorno '''rückwirken reager, retroager '''rückwirkend retroactive; mit ~er Kraft: con effecto retroactive '''Rückwirkung re(tro)action, repercussion; effecto retroactive '''rückwärtig de detra; (Bewegung) retrograde; ~e Verbindungen: retrovias Pl '''rückwärts a detra; ~ gehen/rücken; recular '''Rückwärtsgang (Auto) marcha a retro, retromarcha -sch- '''rückzahlbar reimbursabile '''Rückzahlung reimbursamento '''Rückzug retraite (F); retiro, retiramento; zum ~ blasen: signalar retraite/retiro; den ~ antreten: retirar/replicar se '''Rückübersetzung retroversion '''Rüde (svW Bulldogge, Fleischerhund) mastino; (männl. Hund) can mascule rüde Adj rude, brutal '''Rüffel fam reprimenda '''rüffeln reprimendar '''Rüge reprehension, admonition, blasmo, reprimenda; e-e ~ bekommen: esser reprehendite/admonite/blasmate/reprimendate; e-e ~ erteilen: s. rügen '''rügen reprehender, admoner, blasmar, reprimendar '''rühmen vantar, elogi(s)ar; (loben) laudar; (Gott) glorificar, exaltar; sich ~ (Gen.): van tar/vangloriar se (de); ~d erwähnen: mentionar con elogio '''rühmenswert laudabile; digne de elogios '''rühmlich gloriose, laudabile '''Rührei ovo miscite '''rühren mover; (innerlich) toccar, emover, commover; (her~) provenir (de); Mil rührt euch: reposo; (Trommel) batter; (Eier) miscer, diluer '''rührend commovente, emovente '''rührig active; (flink) agile '''Rührigkeit activitate, agilitate '''rührselig sentimental '''Rührung emotion '''Rülps ructo '''rülpsen (e)ructar; Su eructation '''Rülpser ructo '''rümpfen die Nase ~: torquer le naso; monstrar disgusto '''Rüpel mal educato; grossiero, villano '''rüpelhaft mal educate, grossier, villan '''Rüsche (Kleidung:Halskrause) collaretto; tulle plicate '''Rüssel (Schnabel) rostro; (Elefant) trompa; (Schwein) muso '''Rüstbock Arch cavalletto '''rüsten preparar; Mil armar Rüster Bot ulmo '''rüstig vigorose, rubuste '''Rüstigkeit vigor, robustessa '''Rüstkammer armeria '''Rüstung armamento; (Harnisch) armatura '''Rüstungsindustrie industria de armamento '''Rüstzeug utensilios; material; Mil armas; fig equipamento '''rütteln succuter Rütteln n succutimento; succussas Pl